geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
We Bare Bears - "Tombstones"
Mar. 14,2017 It was a while after my 21st birthday,I opened my presents and one of the things I got was a VHS. It was painted white with red dots on it,at first It was weird,but then I thought It wasn't so bad. So I put it in the VCR. It began with the We Bare Bears intro,It played like normal. The title was called,"Tombstones". Which was weird,but then I thought in this episode someone important had died and The Bears went to the funeral to witness their death,but It was something else. The episode begins with a shot of the cave,Then static started scrolling across the screen,and faint static started to drown out the music. After five minutes of seeing the same image,I went to turn the TV off. But before I could even touch the remote,A loud scream erupted out of the episode. The scream sounded like Panda. In fact,It was Panda. Then It cut to Panda in his primal form (from Episode 8:"Primal"). His eyes were pitch black,Just pitch black. Panda then walked closer to the camera and then screamed again. The camera turned around to reveal a dead corpse of Ice Bear,His legs were gone. His tail was cut off,His skeleton was showing. His ribs were cut up into pieces. His eyeballs were hanging out and his head was torn off. Grizz popped out of nowhere and picked up Ice Bear's severed head. Then,Grizz let out an ear piercing ringing sound. It was so freaking loud. Panda then ran up to Grizz,Grizz tried to stop him. But he failed and Panda slit his throat open. His neck exploded with blood. Blood was everywhere. Now Panda was going NUTS, he was running around, at one point he got close to the camera and the duration time on the bottom began to show completely random timestamps. The contrast turned dark. Panda's eyes turned red with blood coming out of them. Panda then smiled at the screen and said in a demonic voice,"I am coming for you next...". The VHS popped out of the VCR. I was scared for my life,and I didn't know what to do. I e-mailed Daniel Chong about the episode. And I reported the police about the tape. They were no help,though. So,I was REALLY on my own. Tonight,before I went to bed,I thought I saw Panda in his primal form,reaching out to get me. If you find a copy of this,let me know. Mar. 26,2017 It has been thirteen days since I saw the VHS of the episode I watched. Mom banned We Bare Bears for all of us,and that ban was permanent. So any chance of me watching We Bare Bears again is completely gone. At least that's what I thought. I found a VHS in the mail this morning,The Words,"WWFCARE.WMV" were written on the VHS. I went inside and put it in my VCR. My VCR broke because of the VHS I watched,but It got fixed,So I wondered how much this thing was going to fuck up the VCR. It began with the Cartoon Network logo from 2007. Which was weird,I thought this was a WWF company,not Cartoon Network,The We Bare Bears intro began to play,but It was slowed down and reversed. I speedily grabbed the remote and turned the Volume all the way down to 5%. So Mom wouldn't hear. The episode had no title. I thought this was like the pilot episode or something,but It wasn't. The episode began with Grizz in the woods pinning Panda's head to a tree. He actually had a hammer and a box of nails in his hand. His eyes were pink and after he was done nailing,a split second video clip appeared of a real-life bear getting run over by a car,Blood splattered everywhere and his organs were on the ground. Then It went back to the episode. Grizz was still nailing Panda's head to a tree when the camera zooms out on his face and We see Ice Bear lying on the ground as the same corpse from the last VHS tape. But this time,It was rotten and It looked realistic. The episode ended. Why would Daniel do this? I thought. I smashed the VHS into bits. "Great". I thought. Apparently this VHS fucked up the VCR twice as bad,and Dad had to fix it again. Apr. 2,2017 I woke up this morning,I was super tired. I didn't want to go back to sleep,though. I heard an extremely loud knock at the door,I went to the front door and opened it. It was another VHS. I slammed the door shut. The knocking started up again. But this time It was SUPER loud,I faintly heard my Mom yell,"Jake,Go answer the door!" I opened the door again,It was the same VHS. I just grabbed it and took it inside,since I didn't want to hear that knocking again. This tape was mysterious,I just put it in my new VCR. (We had to buy a new VCR for $40.00 because Dad couldn't fix the old one.) It began with Ice Bear's rotten corpse from the last tape,but It was even more rotten and It looked like it was made in CGI. Then we see Panda in his room,he was dead. He was shoved under his bed and his head was gone,I looked out his bedroom window,I saw his head from the previous VHS. His head was still nailed to the tree,but It was now rotten. Then Grizz appeared in front of the camera in his primal form,his eyes were blood red. He said,"I am still after you." The VHS ended. I broke the VHS Into pieces with a machete. After that,I started to wonder how all the VHS tapes I saw connected together. I guess I'll have to find out. Apr. 9,2017 I found a VHS under my bed,It had some writing on it that said,"HDIWHJSJNEIANNDISN". I put it in my VCR. It began with the We Bare Bears intro,but it was slowed down. The title was,"The last episode". It began with Grizz in his room,a rope was tied to the ceiling. A chair was underneath the rope,Grizz stood on the chair. He bought the rope around his neck. He kicked the chair and he died. Then the rope broke,and it fell. But It was too late,Grizz was dead. The episode faded to black. I ejected the VHS and I smashed it into bits. In my shock and fear. I was scared. Dec. 17,2017 - Ending It has been a long time since those tapes terrorized me. It is now December,I was in my bathroom this morning. Just using the toilet. When I began to walk out of my room,a brown bear grabbed me by the collar. It was Grizz. He tried to kill me. I kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. I ran out of my house,got my car,and zoomed away,and I never looked back. Note to all readers This pasta is obviously fake,none of this is real. And If it was,I wouldn't have told you. The real ending Well,I moved out of my house,I packed all my things and went straight to college without telling anyone. I guess if you find those tapes,Just watch them,like I care. One more finding It's been like two years, but I've decided to come back to this mystery. I was a nerd, so I converted the only available tape footage to .wav audio files and run them through spectograms, and well, I found something interesting. I converted the audio file of Grizz's "scream" when he picks up Ice Bear's head, and I ran that through a spectogram, and the image I got in result, was THIS: The filename of the audio file of the scream itself is also interesting. It's name is 'Tombstone20150727'. The number '20150727' itself is probably referencing July 27, 2015. (The day that We Bare Bears aired its first episode on TV) hopefully I can find more soon. Category:Unfinished Category:Parted creepypasta Category:We Bare Bears Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Category:Wow nice MS paint